Of Flame and Of Light
by M14Mouse
Summary: "Sequel to the Light of Lightening" Chip meets the Huntsmen for the first time. Light Nick/Madison and Chip/Vida
1. Chapter 1

Of Flame and Of Light: The Return

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Sequel to the Light of Lightening Nick returns. There are plans, voices, and things to look forward too. Light Nick/Madison and Chip/Vida

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

_23 of Junos_

_The head miner has informed me that we have met today's iron quote. Wonderful news since the dwarves found a fresh vein in the northern cavern. The panners are gathering more in the rivers since the snow has free itself from the mountains. I do worry about the lack of rain for the crops. The water magicians tell me not to worry. Why do others think that cover the truth with smoothing words will calm me? Perhaps, it is because I am Queen. And some notion that I will chop off their heads or some silly non-sense. If a ruler can't handle the true condition of their kingdom, what good is he or she to rule? _

_Fools. _

_24 of Junos_

Chip pushed the book to side and ran his hands through his hair.

My god, he learned more about running a kingdom than he ever wanted to know. Catalina was right with Zaria being detailed. He knew about their iron supply, crops, water levels, and how many calves were born that month. But there was nothing about the knights or their former home.

"Perhaps, you should take a break," A familiar voice said behind him. He turned around to see Catalina standing there with a lantern in her hands.

"You might be right. Was she always like this?" He said as he waved toward the books.

"Yes. She made sure that her people were taking care of. They were clothed, feed, and educated. The minute that she arrived at Rootcore, she started to organized the food supply, made sure everyone had tents, and aid. It was remarkable. That is why her people called the Queen Mother even when they were fleeing their kingdom," Catalina said as she set her lantern on his work table.

"The Master destroyed it."

She nodded her head.

"Her kingdom was one of the last strongholds before she decided to move her people. She said a queen is nothing without her people especially if they were dead."

He frowned for a moment.

"What happened to her people once she died?"

"Her general tried to hold them together but in the end, they drifted into other kingdoms or joined the Huntsmen."

"The Huntsmen…I heard of that name before. Who are they?" He asked.

"I always view them as different side of the same coin. They had the same purpose as the knights to protect the people of the realm but their methods were…less than honorable." She said with a strange look.

"You don't approve?" He asked.

"I understand their methods but it doesn't mean that I have to like them."

"Where did they go? The Huntsmen…"

"I have no clue, Chip. Perhaps…it is another question for another time because I believe that we will be late for Nick's return party if we stand around much longer," She said as she pulled out her pocket watch and opened it.

"Crap…thanks!" He said as he scrambled to clean up his mess on the table.

He was so in trouble.

-MFMFMF-

By the time he arrived, the party was in full swing. The shop was packed with people were dancing and chatting. He waved at Vee and Momoboo who were Deejaying at the table. Streamers and balloons were hanging from the ceiling. A huge welcome home, Nick was hanging on the wall. His eyes darted around the room to see Nick, Undonna, Leanbow, Madison, and Xander talking in a corner. He studied the threesome. They look happy and relaxed. So maybe…the whole trip turned out alright.

"Hey, guys!" He shouted.

"Chip, you are late," Maddie said.

"Sorry. Got caught up in reading," He said as he scratched behind his head.

"Anything good?" Nick asked.

"I learned about iron supply and a drought." He said.

Nick blinked for a moment. Leanbow chuckled softly.

"You have been reading Zaria's journals, have you not?" Leanbow said.

He nodded.

"She is very detailed," Leanbow added.

"Very."

"So, how did everything go with your parents?" Xander asked.

Nick groaned softly. Leanbow and Undonna became stiffed.

Maddie, Xander and he glanced at each other. They knew that they were going to have to talk to Nick alone. Right now, they needed to change the topic…now.

So, he did what did best.

"Welcome back, Nick!"

Nick smiled slightly.

"It is good to be home."

Next Chapter: The Talk

A/N: This story is Nick and Chip's journey. After their paths will be divided, but slowly, it will merge into one. I am so excited about this story. I hope everyone enjoyed it and read and review if you wish.


	2. The Talk

Of Flame and Of Lightening: The Talk

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Meeting Nick's parents didn't turn quite the way he wanted.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

"How bad was it?" Vida asked as they took sit around the round table in Rootcore.

Nick sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Was it like a train wreck?" Xander added.

"Xander!" Clare snapped. He almost laughed when Xander ducked his head away from Clare.

The keyword was almost. The meeting with his parents was very much like a train wreck. It started out fine and slowly turned into something that couldn't be avoided or look away from.

God, he didn't want to think about it.

"The initial meeting went well until they started to ask questions about magic," Dad said.

"How badly did it turn out?" Catalina said.

"Terrible." He said.

Catalina just titled her head at him. She tended to scare the crap out of him. He wouldn't say that out loud. He was smart enough for that.

"They didn't believe," Mom said.

"Like Nick when he first came or worse," Chip asked.

"How could it be worse?" Clare asked.

"Oh, it was worse. They didn't believe no matter how many spells. We even morphed and my parents kept talking about illusions," He said.

"My mom wasn't even that bad. She came around once we introduced Mamoboo and Phineas. Probably because they liked her cooking," Vida added.

Maddie started to laugh.

"Mom was overjoyed when Phineas ate her cookies."

"They were burned too. Love our mom but damn…she can't cook," Vida said.

He laughed.

"Man, I wished that it was that easy for us. No, they wanted to throw us in some hospital."

Everyone around the table made a face.

"Man…." Xander said as he shook his head.

"We thought that it was wise to leave then," Dad added.

"As quickly as possible. I did hope that things would go better," Mom said with a sigh.

"At least, my sister backed us up," He added.

His sister supported him during this whole mess. He is going to send her a gift basket now or maybe a unicorn…she collected those. Honestly, he would crash and burn without her.

"That is good," Maddie said.

"So, what happened while I was away…" He asked.

"I introduced Mamaboo to a new type of music," Vida said.

"I learned about floods and flood gates," Chip said.

"Dated an elf…not as fun as you might think," Xander added.

"I learned a new spell," Clare said.

He smiled at his friends as he listened to their rambling.

He missed his friends.

It was good to be home.

-MFMFMFMF-

After everyone left, he leaned against Rootcore and stared out into the forest. It was beautiful and peaceful. He could see every star in the sky.

God, he missed it.

"Hey," Madison's voice said behind him.

He turned and looked over at her. He smiled a little.

"Hey," He said.

"Sorry about your parents," She said.

"It is okay…I mean…I am going to talk to them later. Maybe once, they cool off, they will see reason."

"I hope so. OH!"

She took something out of her backpack. His eyed widened at the sight of his blanket.

"You kept it."

"OF course." She said with a smile.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," She said as she took a seat next to him.

A silence filled the air between them. He should say something. Anything but…words didn't come.

For some reason, that was fine with him.

End of the Talk

Next Chapter: The Next Step


	3. The Next Step

Of Flame and Of Light: The Next Step

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Chip thought that the most logical step was to visit Zaria's home but that turned out easier said than done.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

_9 of Augustus _

_Supply wagons fill. Soldiers divided among the people. We are dividing our forces in order in hopes that we survive our journey to Rootcore. Everything of value is taken, burnt, or destroyed. We leave nothing to the Master or his horde. _

_It is strange to be leaving. This place was my home. I grew up here and so did my people. I was much like my people….I am bitter and angry that this Master was forcing us from our home. I am not foolish. I am wise enough to know that we can't stay here. The Master and his horde are many and we are so few. We can build a new home but we can't replace lives. I do what I must to protect my people even to take them from their homes and move them to a foreign place. There will be no hope of them returning too…_

_I found this thought to be worse of all._

_My people will never return home. _

Chip shut the journal and frowned. So, if he went to the castle, there would be nothing there. She destroyed it all. She did say that she had magicians and she could have put numerous spells on the castle in order to protect it.

"I can feel you thinking from here," Catalina said as she walked into the library. She took a seat across from him.

He looked up from the journal.

"So, there is no castle left? It was completely destroyed." He asked.

"Oh, there is a castle left but it is heavily spelled. She destroyed much of the houses and building around the castle. She made sure if the Master was going to attack her home. She would make it difficult."

"Did you guys try to go back?"

She nodded.

"We tried when Zaria died. We thought that we would honor her by bringing her home," Daggeron said as he came into the library.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Snow Prince nearly turned into a statue," Daggeron said.

"…And Undonna almost became…what the word hotdog?" Catalina said.

He winced slightly.

"Is there any way to reverse it?"

Daggeron and Catalina shook their heads.

"It's like poking a hornet's nest with a stick. We tripped one spell and caused a reaction that was less than friendly," Catalina said.

He frowned. So, the castle was cursed to the teeth.

"Have you tried going back?" he asked.

"I did after the war. It is still spelt," Catalina said.

He frowned.

"Can I see it?"

Daggeron and Catalina gave each other a look. He glanced at each other them in trying to figure out what they were thinking.

"Of course." Daggeron said.

-MFMFMFMF-

The ride to the castle was quiet. Fieval seemed anxious but he refused to tell him why. Maybe, Fieval could feel the magic that protected the castle. He sent calming thoughts of apples. Fieval snorted and he laughed. Although, he couldn't blame him. He would feel the same way if he was going toward a magical castle that tried to kill people.

He was feeling it now. The closer that they got to the castle, the more that his skin started to crawl. His hands tightened on Fieval's reins. He wasn't going to turn around. Not now.

When they finally made it to the castle, he didn't expect this. He expected it to be ran down and beat up by age and the surrounding forest.

No…it looked a ghost town. From where he stood, the buildings still stood. Farm equipment still lay in the clean fields. It looked liked that people were going to come back but he knew better…they never did.

It was creepy.

Catalina picked up a rock and threw it into the field. He watched as the rock landed on the ground. He grasped as the ground opened up and shallow the rock.

"Lovely, isn't it?" Catalina said.

"According to her journal, she didn't leave anything of value for the Master to take. Why this?" He asked.

"Zaria wanted a place for her people to return to. Maybe, she wanted to protect it for that purpose," Daggeron said.

"But her people can't approach without getting killed. So, why do it?" He asked.

"That is a good question. Perhaps, you should figure out the answer," Catalina said with a grin.

He stared at the fields and buildings ahead of him.

Maybe, he will.

End of the Next Step

Next Chapter: The Decision

A/N: Read and Review if you wish.


	4. The Decision

Of Flame and Of Light: The Decision

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Nick has no idea what to think about Catalina. Only that she is scary. And training with her is the last thing he wanted to do.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

"You are late," Catalina said as she snapped her watch closed.

He winced slightly and glanced down at his watch. He was only five minutes late.

"Uhh…Sorry," He said.

"_Catalina is an awesome teacher. You will learn a lot," Chip said. _

"_She doesn't scare you?" He said. _

_Chip gave him a confused look. _

"_No. Why do you say that?" Chip asked. _

"_I don't know. I just get the impression that she doesn't like me." _

She stared at him for a minute. He shifted on his feet.

"Leave me. Your heart isn't here," She said with the wave of the hand.

"What? You called me here!" He shouted.

She gave him a look that could melt steel and caused him to step back.

"I called you here to see if you were ready. You aren't. I would rather not to waste my time or yours with such unnecessary training."

"_I think that she likes you fine. She just doesn't know you yet."_

"I am only five minute late! It isn't the end of the world. If this has something to do with my dad…."

She snorted.

"Leanbow and I have our differences but my reasoning has nothing to do with him."

"Really? You hate my dad and Snow Prince."

"You confused disagreements with anger and you trying to make this about me when really this about you."

"What in the world are you talking about?" He snapped.

"I am talking about you. Who are you? What is your name? Why are you here?" She said calmly.

"_Oh, she likes the whole question for a question thing." Chip said _

"_What?"_

"_She will answer your question but she expects an answer to hers."_

"You know my name, it is Nick or Bowen!" He said quickly.

"Which one do you prefer? In the modern world, do you prefer Nick there? In our world, do you prefer Bowen? Or both? Can you be both or are you neither?"

He blinked for a moment.

What the hell? Chip didn't say that she was confusing too.

That is easy. He is…well…him.

Just seeing the look on her face that she didn't buy it.

"You are at a crossroads. You have to find out who you want to be before you can continue your training." She said.

"I want to be a knight. I do."

"Do you want it or does your father want it?"

He blinked for a moment and ran his hand through his hair. Honestly, he didn't know.

"I….I am not sure. I want to make my father proud."

"There is nothing wrong about making your father proud. Knighthood is a lifetime commitment but it will be waiting for you when you are ready."

"Is Chip is ready?"

"Chip is committed. He is driven and focused. I have no doubt that he will become a knight. But his journey is different from yours. His journey isn't about commitment." She said.

"Then what is it about?"

She just smiled at him. Chip said that she could see the future. Briefly, he wondered if she saw something.

"And Chip is also waiting for you to make your decision. There was a promise involved I believe. Also whatever you decided, please tell your father. My brothers are watching and hoping to see if you take that step. It reminded me of one of those movies where the girl kept waiting for a boy to ask her to the prom."

He wanted to laugh. He really did. Because Catalina watching a romance comedy was hilarious.

She wasn't too bad…still scary as hell.

End of the Decision

Next Chapter: The Huntsmen

A/N: A lot of Nick's journey will be internal. Don't worry. Nick won't spend the whole story like this. He will get his big boy pants on and set himself on a path. Chip's journey will be external as you will see in the next chapter. Thanks for the wonderful reviews. Read and Review if you wish.


	5. The Huntsmen

Of Flame and Of Light: The Hunstmen

By: m14Mouse

Summary: Chip meets the Huntsmen for the first time.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

_The Huntsmen ride, ride, ride…_

_Through the dark and grey of the hollow earth_

_The Huntsmen hunt, hunt, hunt_

_Those with blood of evil_

_The Huntsmen ride, ride, ride…_

_Though the night and day_

_The Huntsmen slay, slay, slay_

_Those of grim and evil sin_

_The Huntsmen ride, ride, ride…_

_-The Huntsmen Motto written down by Diane _

Chip stared at the barrier like it has all of the answers.

There was the possibility of being empty. It could be nothing but a trick by Zaria to protect her lands from the Master's forces. It could be like Pandora's Box and have all of the answers. Or maybe, it will be a little bit of both. Some questions answered and others left unanswered.

Or it could be worse….it could hold no answers and even more questions.

He sighed softly.

One thing that impressed him was the layers among layers of spell work on these shields. It kind of reminded him of a giant knot. You could pull one free but another end would be tangled in knots. It is kind of neat but there was a bigger problem.

He won't be able to get inside.

He also figured out that this spell wasn't done by one person. It was done by a lot of people…maybe the entire kingdom of people.

It doesn't make any sense.

He would have thought a kingdom of people would return after the war. Of course, there is the possible of people can't come back or didn't want to come back.

He groaned.

This is giving him a headache as the Clone Wars did. It is like a mystery wrapped into a present with a bow on top.

Zaria's journals offered nothing and no one knew if she was even involved.

That left him having to track a kingdom that has disappeared into history.

It sounded like a pain but it also sounded like an adventure.

He would have to dig up family trees and talk to some of the locals. Oh, there is Rootcore and digging through the library. He could also ask Undonna and the others.

Hopefully, he will get lucky and get somewhere.

He heard a snap behind him. His hand went for his wand and twisted around to see two people dressed in outfits crossed between Robin Hood and Green Arrow. They almost blend completely into the woods. It was kind of neat if their swords weren't pointed at him.

"Who are you?" One of them asked.

"Chip. Who are you?" He asked.

They glanced at each other for a moment then put away their swords.

"I am sorry, Mystic. We are merely warning people away from the barrier. We can't allow anyone to get hurt," One of them said.

Okay…no names.

Since he is the tall one, he will call him Jolly. Short one…he was going to call Green. In his head of course, saying that out loud wouldn't be a good idea

"Great thing that you guys are doing. My teachers came out and show me what the barrier can do," He said.

"Aye. It is a nasty piece of magic" Green said.

"So, do you know how the barrier came up?" He asked.

He caught them looking each other again. It was just for a moment. Definitely hiding something or they don't know what to do with him which is also a possible.

"We aren't sure. It has existed since we came here," Jolly said.

"Oh, well…that sucked. I am researching about the area. I was hoping to find out some more information," He said.

"So, we will be seeing you in the area?" Green said.

"Yes," He said.

Again, they looked at each other. He really wished that he could pull a Professor X and read their minds.

"Well…we will leave you to your research," Jolly said.

Green and Jolly bowed then disappeared into the forest.

He had the distant impression that he just met the famous Huntsmen.

That either was going to make things really easy or really hard.

He was leaning toward the second choice.

End of the Huntsmen

Next Chapter: Faith

A/N: DADA! The huntsmen have made their first appearance. Thanks for the wonderful reviews. Read and review if you wish.


End file.
